


I'm most definitely, absolutely NOT sick!

by SuzuyaJuuzou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sickfic, Sleepovers, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuuzou/pseuds/SuzuyaJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not sick, you are most definitely not sick.<br/>Just because your nose is itchy and you keep sniffling, it doesn't mean you are sick. Not one bit.</p><p>AKA You are most definitely sick and Kuroo takes care of you.<br/>(Reader can be interpreted as any gender uvu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm most definitely, absolutely NOT sick!

_Achoo!_

You rub your nose and sniffle a little. What was going on, honestly?  
You had woken up a few hours ago and had been subjected to an itchy nose ever since and now you're starting to sneeze. Could it be you've come down with a cold?  
 _"Well I did wake up with a sore throat,"_ you thought to yourself before shaking your head, _"No, I'm definitely not sick."_

You stood up from your position at your desk, stretching a bit, before taking your empty cup to the kitchen. While you refilled your cup with your favourite cold beverage, you snagged a couple of tissues from the counter top, and blew your nose. _"Definitely not sick, it's just the dust, obviously,"_ you thought to yourself again.

Walking back to your room, you looked down the floor to where your best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou, was still asleep in his sleeping bag. You sighed, it wasn't surprising as he had wanted to stay up late and play games last night but still, it was 3PM already. 

_"He really should get up soon,"_ you thought and just as you sat down, you started to sneeze three times in a row. Thankfully, you didn't spill your drink. You sighed, thanking whichever deity was out there, before putting your cup down and continuing to surf the net.

Unbeknownst to you, Kuroo had actually woken up thanks to your three sneezaroos and was now staring at you curiously. He got up slowly, tip toed to you, and was about to surprise you when you sneezed, yet again. He blinked. You rubbed your nose. Then he put his hand on your forehead, startling you in the process.

"You don't have a fever," he stated.

"Thanks, captain obvious. Of course I don't, I'm not sick," you huffed, before facing your laptop again.

He hummed as if he didn't believe you, which he didn't, and went out of the room, calling back that he was going to go to the toilet.  
You rolled your eyes, wondering as to why he had to tell you that since you lived in a 4 Room apartment so it wouldn't exactly be rocket science to figure out where he would be but shrugged it off. You had better things to do; Better things like watch that new episode of Kimi Ni Todoke.

It was maybe 5 minutes later that you noticed Kuroo wasn't back yet. (And no, you weren't waiting for him to return, you definitely weren't glancing at your computer clock every few seconds.) You sigh as you pause the video and take off your head phones. Just as you were about to stand up though, you got caught in another sneezing fit. Five in a row this time, what an achievement. You'd roll your eyes if you didn't notice Kuroo standing beside you suddenly, startling you yet again.

"What are you drinking?" He asked, rather nonchalantly.

"How'd you-?! Uh, a cold drink?" 

"You're drinking cold stuff when you've got a cold?" He stared at you as if you were an idiot, which you probably were in his head.

"I don't have a cold! And don't avoid my question!"

"Huuuh? Then why'd you sneeze!"

"People can sneeze without being sick, excuse you!"

"People don't sneeze FIVE TIMES IN A _ROW_!"

"I'm not sick," you huffed.

He huffed too and crossed his arms, "Yeah well, you are. Get off the computer and go back to sleep or something."

You gaped at him, "I'm not going to bed in the middle of my anime!"  
He opened his mouth to argue but closed it, a grin appearing on his face. A mixture of "Oh god" and "Oh no" and "What is he planning now" filled you instantly, "... Kuroo, don't-"

"I'm not going to do anything," he said in a sing-song voice as he leaned closer to you.  
You held your ground, staring at him as he leaned until he was right in front of you. You were about to ask what he was going to do when he pulled your head phones off of you and somehow pulled you off your seat before throwing you onto your bed. 

"KUROO TETSUROU!" you yelled, but it didn't do anything as he unplugged your computer, making you gasp.

"YOU BRAT! HOW COULD YOU!" You were about to get up and plug it back in, or something, when he took your computer and went to sit beside you, tucking you in before himself and sitting the computer on your lap. He opened the laptop to reveal it was still on, put an arm around your shoulder and removed the headphone plug, putting the headphones on your bedside table.

Confused, you looked at him which he returns with a smile, before bringing up a full tissue box to put at your side. (You have no idea where he got that from)  
"What are you doing?" you ask.

"You're sick, I'm going to keep you company."

"By getting sick with me?"

"So you admit you're sick!" You huff. "Well, no. I'm just going to wait til you get better."

"People who are sick get better with medicine."

"We can always get that tomorrow, right? Since you want to watch your anime."

"..Yeah, we can."

And the two of you go on to watch anime and get sick together until you both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just did this on a whim because I am most definitely not sick, and watching Kimi Ni Todoke *LAUGHS*  
> On another note, I was laughing while writing this because I had to keep taking breaks to go and get tissue _(:'3 l L)_


End file.
